


You're My Sweetspark

by HowlsMoon



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Clara confesses to Optimus her feelings for him No plot development no character development just pure smut





	You're My Sweetspark

Optimus was out on patrol, scanning the area quietly.

Wavern was at the base, repairing her visor quietly.  
4 weeks ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara was the human of Optimus Prime. She was at the base watching tv.

Wheeljack was at the Autobot base talking to his best friend Bulkhead.  
4 weeks ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus didn't stray to far from base just in case he was needed.

Wavern continued to repair her visor while Bulkhead talked with Wheeljack.  
4 weeks ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara missed Oprimus. She had a crush on him and she wanted to tell him.

Wheeljack then turned his attention on her. He smirked walking over to her.  
4 weeks ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus sighed quietly as he began driving back to base, thinking of Clara.

Wavern finished the repairs and looked the visor over before carefully putting it on.  
4 weeks ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara couldn't wait to tell him. She just hoped he'd be back soon.

Wheeljack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.  
4 weeks ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus soon arrived back at base and transformed, glancing around before relaxing when he saw Clara.

Wavern gasped in surprise before struggling a bit, only stopping to relax when she noticed it was Wheeljack.  
Clara looked up and her face brightened when she saw Optimus.

Wheeljack picked her up taking her to his room and laid her down on his berth.  
4 weeks ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus walked over to her quietly before offering his servo for her to climb onto.

Wavern squeaked softly and looked up at him. "Wheeljack? What..are you doing?" She blushed.  
4 weeks ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara climbed up into his hand and confessed, "Optimus I love you so much."

"Watch and see baby. I'm about to ravish you," Wheeljack said and with that he smashed his lips to hers.  
4 weeks ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus blinked in surprise before smiling and bringing her closer, "I love you as well, Clara."

Wavern blushed and moaned against his lips before kissing back roughly.  
4 weeks ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara was so happy she kissed him on his big lips passionately.

Wheeljack deepened the kiss and bit her bottom lip roughly.  
4 weeks ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus kissed back for a good few minutes before pulling away, "Give me a moment to activate my human form."

Wavern gasped tasting energon before parting her lips obediently, clinging onto him.  
4 weeks ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded and got off of him waiting anxiously.

Wheeljack growled into the kiss sucking on her tongue french kissing her.  
4 weeks ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus shifted into his human form a couple of seconds later.

Wavern arched, heating up as she moaned more against his lips.  
4 weeks ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed beet red. Optimus was sexy as hell in his holoform.

Wheeljack wrestled with her tongue dancing his along hers.  
4 weeks ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus smiled as he walked over, "Shall we continue in my room?"

Wavern wrestled with his tongue, attempting to dominate the kiss.  
4 weeks ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded as she followed him into his room.

Wheeljack came out on top smirking and then he sucked hickeys on her neck.  
4 weeks ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus wrapped an arm around her waist while walking.

Wavern moaned out his name in pleasure, whining in need.  
4 weeks ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as she walked with him.

Wheeljack bit and nipped and nibbled hickeys into her shoulders.  
4 weeks ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus glanced down at her, ignoring the noises from a certain wreckers room as they passed it.

"Ngh~ J-jackie~" Wavern moaned out, bucking slightly.  
4 weeks ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara looked up at him blushing as she then looked straight ahead.

Wheeljack then went down sucking on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.

Optimus soon arrived at his room and opened the door for her.

Wavern squirmed and whimpered in pleasure; moaning. "Aah haa~ T-tease~"  
4 weeks ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara walked in and turned around looking up at him blushing.

Wheeljack fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her while delving his tongue into her.  
4 weeks ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus closed and locked the door, looking down at her.  
Wavern cried out in slight pain, being a virgin. "A-aah~ Ooh~"  
4 weeks ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara got on his bed and stripped getting naked for him.

Wheeljack hushed her after he took his fingers and tongue out of her. He entered her slowly.  
4 weeks ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus watched with a growing smirk, walking over to his bed.  
Wavern gripped his shoulders tightly with a small whimper.  
4 weeks ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara laid down on his bed sexily and excitedly.

Wheeljack thrusted slowly and gently into not making big movements into her yet.  
4 weeks ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus smirked and slowly began taking off his clothes.  
Wavern slowly adjusted and loosened her grip, moaning.  
4 weeks ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara leaned up and smashed her lips to his in a bruising hot kiss.

Wheeljack started to thrust in and out of her picking up the pace grunting.  
4 weeks ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus groaned before gripping her hips, kissing back roughly.  
Wavern moaned out louder.  
4 weeks ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara mewled as she deepened the kiss rubbing his shoulders.

Wheeljack thrusted rougher and harder into her gripping her hips.  
4 weeks ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus pushed her down against the bed, rubbing her clit slowly.  
Wavern trembled, managing to wrap her legs around his waist as she cried out.  
4 weeks ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered softly arching her back as she kissed him roughly.

Wheeljack thrusted deeper and faster into her as he groaned waiting for his release.  
4 weeks ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus forced his tongue into her mouth, teasing her clit.  
"W-wheeljack!~" Wavern cried out as she felt close to her release.  
4 weeks ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara opened her mouth and she moaned in pleasure.

Wherljack reached her core pounding into it releasing inside her.  
4 weeks ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus french kissed her, slowly pumping a finger into her.  
Wavern arched and screamed as she released.

Clara groaned as she rubbed his shoulders.

Wheeljack pulled out of her panting as he cuddled next to her.  
4 weeks ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus pumped his finger in as he trailed the kiss to her neck, leaving a trail of hickeys.  
Wavern panted as she curled up next to Wheeljack.  
4 weeks ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara mewled in pleasure as she gripped his shoulders.

Wheeljack nuzzled her neck as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him.  
4 weeks ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus smirked at his work of hickeys, pumping in a second finger.

"That.. was wow...very unexpected but amazing.." Wavern kissed his cheek.  
4 weeks ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered arching her back gripping his sheets.

Wheeljack nodded smirking proudly as he nuzzled her neck.  
3 weeks ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus nuzzled and sucked on her chest lightly as he pumped his fingers in faster.  
Wavern trembled in slight pleasure, humming contently.  
3 weeks ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara began to groan softly as she gripped his shoulders.

Wheeljack then stared into her optics and stroked her cheek.  
3 weeks ago

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Your turn  
3 weeks ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus groaned softly and slowly pulled his fingers out when he believed she was ready.

Wavern tried to keep her optics open as she leaned into his touch, relaxing slowly.  
3 weeks ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara looked up at him blushing as she was ready.

Wheeljack slapped her butt cheeks and groped them.  
3 weeks ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus trailed kisses along her neck and chest as he entered her.

Wavern yelped with a small moan and blushed. "What was that for?" She pouted.  
3 weeks ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara began to moan softly and she arched her back.

Wheeljack smirked and said, "oh nothing. You're just so damn hot."  
3 weeks ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus groaned as he began to thrust slowly so Clara could adjust to his size.

Wavern blushed and buried her helm into the crook of his neck. "Well... I'm not longer a virgin..." She mumbled with a small smile.  
3 weeks ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Once Clara did she began to mewl gripping his shoulders.

Wheeljack said I know baby and rubbed her thighs up and down.  
3 weeks ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus began to thrust faster in and out of her, peppering her neck with kisses and hickeys.

Wavern shivered lightly in faint pleasure; her body sensitive after their latest activity.

"Ahh Optimus please!!!" Clara murmured as she whimpered softly.

Wheeljack rubbed her hips up and down and kissed her lips lightly.  
3 weeks ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

"Please what?~" Optimus purred back teasingly, picking up the pace with a grunt.

Wavern kissed back lightly, leaning into him.  
3 weeks ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
"D-don't stop Optimus! God you're so hot and sexy!"

Wheeljack deepened the kiss sucking on her bottom lip wanting entrance.  
3 weeks ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus grunted as he began to thrust rougher and harder. 

Wavern shuddered and smirked faintly against his lips, denying entrance playfully.  
3 weeks ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara groaned and squeaked as she scratched his shoulders.

Wheeljack growled and snuck his hand to her butt cheek groping it.  
3 weeks ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus kept going, groping her butt cheeks as he began getting close to his release

Waver gasped and whimpered, lips parting for Wheeljack.  
3 weeks ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara reached her peak and orgasmed all around him.

Wheeljack smirked parting her lips and slipped his tongue in exploring her wet cavern.  
3 weeks ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus growled as he released into her.

Wavern moaned softly and wrestled his tongue with her own.  
3 weeks ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned then panted heavily.

Wheeljack wrestled with her tongue for dominance.  
3 weeks ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus panted heavily, kissing her lips lazily.

Wavern wrestled his tongue, shifting so she was straddling his waist.  
3 weeks ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and kissed his lips back.

Wheeljack growled and french kissed her.  
3 weeks ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus licked her bottom lip, wanting entrance.

Wavern french kissed back, moaning more.  
3 weeks ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara opened her mouth for him moaning as he was still inside her.

Wheeljack played with her tongue with his and he groped her chest roughly.  
3 weeks ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus slipped his tongue in and explored happily, thrusting slowly.

Wavern's actions faltered as she moaned loudly, pulling back slightly, "R-round two..?"  
3 weeks ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned loudly arching her back sucking on his tongue.

Wheeljack smirked and shook his head no as he stopped altogether.

Clara snuggled against him and fell asleep.

Wheeljack went offline and cuddled against her.  
1 week ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus pulled her close and fell asleep.

Wavern went offline.  
1 week ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
The next morning Clara woke up and yawned.

Wheeljack went back online and smiled at his sparkmate.  
1 week ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus had been awake for awhile now, tracing circles on Clara's back gently.

Wavern slowly onlined, groaning quietly at the painful ache in her lower region.  
1 week ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned softly and said, "morning Optimus."

Wheeljack nuzzled her neck and kissed her cheek.  
1 week ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus paused briefly and kissed her cheek, "Morning Clara."

Wavern moaned softly, "Sore.." She mumbled, "Morning Wheeljack."  
1 week ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed and looked up at him.

Wheeljack kissed her lips softly rubbing her back.  
1 week ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus smiled. "How do you feel?" 

Wavern snuggled close, kissing back softly.  
1 week ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
"I feel fine just a little bit in pain."

Wheeljack got up and asked her if she needed any help.  
1 week ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

"Would you like for me to prepare a bath?"

Wavern nodded a yes at his question.  
1 week ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded as she couldn't even stand or walk.

Wheeljack picked her up bridal style and asked, "where do you wanna go?"  
1 week ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus got up and put his boxers and pants on, kissing her head, "Rest a little more, okay?"  
Wavern winced slightly but held onto him, "Well I would like some energon.."  
1 week ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara yawned and nodded as she just laid there in bed.

Wheeljack nodded taking her to the energon supply.  
1 week ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus walked to the bathroom made for the humans and began running a bath.  
Wavern rested against him.  
1 week ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara was still laying down in bed.

Wheeljack set her down and put her near the energon.

Once the bath was ready, Optimus walked back to get Clara.  
Wavern gave a quiet whine; quite sore.  
1 week ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara looked up at Optimus and smiled at him lifting her arms.

Wheeljack rubbed her back soothingly as he let her eat some energon.  
1 week ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus smiled with a soft chuckle, carefully picking her up bridal style.  
Wavern ate the energon quietly, leaning into his touch.  
1 week ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara squeaked as she blushed looking up at him.

Wheeljack kissed up and down her back lightly.  
1 week ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus smiled more before carrying her to the bathroom.  
Wavern shivered lightly with a small smile as she ate.  
1 week ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara looked at the bath that looked so inviting.

Wheeljack kissed the back of her neck to soothe her and to keep her calm.  
1 week ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus kissed her temple gently before setting her down in the bath slowly.  
Wavern hummed contently.  
1 week ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed as she was set into the warm water.

Wheeljack wrapped his arms around her pulling her against his chest.  
1 week ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus chuckled softly.  
Wavern squeaked before snuggling up to his chest.  
1 week ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
"Wanna join me Optimus?" Clara asked him.

Wheeljack kissed her cheek softly as he waited for her to finish.  
1 week ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

"Of course, Clara." Optimus said; getting his clothes off yet again before stepping into the bath.  
Wavern giggled softly before finishing her energon after a few minutes.  
1 week ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed beet red looking at his sexy body yet again.

Wheeljack picked her up again and asked her what she wanted to do this time.  
1 week ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus smiled before carefully pulling her towards his chest.  
Wavern closed her optics slightly, shrugging her shoulders.  
1 week ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara sighed in contentment as she laid against his chest.

Wheeljack took her back to the berth room and laid her down.  
1 week ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus held her contently.

Wavern opened her optics and looked at him.  
"Can you wash me Optimus?" Clara asked him.

Wheeljack smirked and rubbed her cheeks affectionately.  
1 week ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

"Of course my little flower." Optimus smiled and began washing her gently

Wavern purred softly before realisation hit her, "You released into my core..."  
6 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara closed her eyes at the pleasure as she shivered in delight.

Wheeljack smirked and nodded rubbing her cheek and he kissed it.  
5 days ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus kissed the top of her head gently as he washed her.

Wavern blushed despite panicking slightly, 'Probably over reacting.... I won't get sparklings from this.' She thought nervously.  
5 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned softly as she felt the pleasure going to rub him.

Wheeljack hugged her tightly and nuzzled her neck reassuring her it was gonna be ok.  
5 days ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus chuckled quietly as he washed her, relaxing.

Wavern gave a pitiful whine, clinging onto him tightly. "But if it's not okay?"  
5 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara put her back against his chest and sighed in relief.

Wheeljack reassured her again it was gonna be ok as he kissed her cheek.  
5 days ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus pulled her close, humming softly.

Wavern sniffled, mumbling something about sparklings.  
5 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara began to wash him all over as she smiled.

Wheeljack wiped her tears away as he said, "if we have sparklings we'll take care of them."  
5 days ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus smiled at her, relaxing under her touch.

Wavern nodded as she said, "Okay... it's just.. I never got the whole sparkling talk..."  
5 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara then rinsed off his body and she got out drying herself off.

Wheeljack nodded as he rubbed her back and he kissed her cheek.  
5 days ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus got out and dried himself off. "Feeling better?" He asked softly.  
Wavern relaxed and snuggled close to him, closing her optics briefly.  
5 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded smiling up at him as she got dressed.

Wheeljack rubbed her inner thighs then her legs up and down.  
4 days ago

Banana Bus SquadKuroTheDreamer

Optimus smiled as he got dressed.

Wavern shivered with a quiet moan.  
4 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara sighed and looked up at him blushing.

Wheeljack kissed her all over her face.


End file.
